


The Rest of the Day

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: Arc-V Random Stuff [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, like Yoko called Yusho "darling" in the dub, look i ship it so, so it's more canon than Preyshipping, when she saw him again, yeah they're amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Yusho doesn't spend all day dueltaining. He gets home in the evenings, exhausted, and glad to be off work for the day. His wife is there to greet him.





	The Rest of the Day

Yusho reached into his pocket as he headed up the steps of his house. He found the key and pulled it out, holding it so he could unlock the door. His hand shook so much that the key slipped and fell to the ground. As he bent to pick it up, the door opened and his wife, Yoko, stepped out.

"You were burning the midnight oil tonight, Yusho," she said, picking up the key for him. He sighed and kissed her forehead, stepping inside and shutting the door.

"I'm sorry, Yoko, they were preparing me for my upcoming match." He took off his coat and hung it by the door, sitting down to take off his shoes. 

Yoko sat next to him, rubbing his arm gently. "I put Yuya to bed hours ago, darling. He stayed up until past his bedtime because he wanted to say goodnight to you."

Yusho leaned back against the wall. "I'll try to be home earlier after my match. You know that you and Yuya are the most important things in my life."

"I know," Yoko whispered, kicking her feet up onto the bench and setting her head on his shoulder.

Yusho slowly stood, using his cane to keep his weight off his bad leg. He stumbled from exhaustion, Yoko quickly catching him.

"Honey, you should go to sleep. You're falling over!" Yoko said. "I'm going to call you in sick tomorrow, because if you keep overworking yourself you will get sick."

"Only for a little bit," Yusho chuckled, taking his wife's hand. "I have you to make me feel better."

Yoko blushed, but pushed him away. "I'm not falling for your charms again, Yusho. It's not gonna work anymore!"

"It worked when I asked you to marry me," Yusho whispered, tilting her chin up with his free hand. Yoko blushed, allowing Yusho to caress her cheek.

"Yusho....." she said in a warning tone, but moved closer to kiss his cheek. "It's late."

He smiled down at her, pulling her even closer. "I love you, Yoko."

"Go to bed, Yusho," she chided, stepping back. Yusho held firmly to her, laughing.

"If I'm calling in sick tomorrow, then I'm going to stay up tonight." He picked Yoko up and brought her to the couch, sitting down with her by his side. "Come on, just a little while."

Yoko sighed. "I fell asleep waiting for you, you idiot." She reached up to take off his hat and ruffle his hair. "I love you too, Yusho."

Yusho grinned. "I'm glad you stayed up to wait for me. You always help me relax."

Yoko didn't answer. She had fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
